the new kanto adventures
by jaro.symons
Summary: the story about three friends that are about to go on their pokemon journey. all there adventures and the trouble they get in.


**Chapter one:** Electrode explosion at the festival.

Somewhere on the far outskirts of Kanto there is a place where a Giant Oran tree grows. The tree has been there for over a thousand years and still grows massif amounts of berries. Over the years a small town began to settle itself around the tree, to protect and nurture it. In exchange the people of the town can enjoy its delicious fruits. The tree even protects them from terrible storms that are a natural occurring in that place of the region. The people of the town took the name of the tree for the name of their town, which is called Oran Town. The town has its own traditions and festivals that they celebrate every year. For example its spring now and the Tree festival is about to begin.

The Tree festival is a celebration for all the good things that come from the tree and the departure of new starting trainers and it lasts a whole week. This is because the students who are in their fourth and final year of pokémon training school are graduating. A the end of the week each trainer gets to pick their starter pokémon to start their journey with. Oran Town is not only famous for its giant tree and many oran berries, but also for its pokémon breeding center. The breeding center organizes the event where each student picks there first pokémon. The only difference with other towns is that the pokémon are still in their eggs.

But let's go back to the festival.

The main street of Oran Town is full of people and stands, there is even a market in the center. There are food stands, souvenir stands, even games where the children can play with pokémon. People from all over the region are here to celebrate. But in the middle of all those people are three kids who are supposed to be in class for their final week of training school. The three kids were Alley the tomboy girl and sometimes princess girl of the group, her twin brother Scott, who was to over protective of his sister and the smart one of the group and then there's the troublemaker that thinks he's a psychic named Joey.

_" Isn't this amazing, the festival is for us and it's even bigger than any other year. I should have worn my new dress for the occasion." _Said Alley. _"I know isn't it awesome."_ Said Scott. _"Will you two stop awing and oohing, let's have fun and please don't get us caught this time."_ Joey said. _"But aren't we supposed to be in class, we're already half an hour late and you know how Miss Corral can be when _**_WE_**_ are late."_ Alley said. _"Yeah Alley is right, we got to get back to class be for she notices we're gone. We already had detention twice last week because of you Joey." _Scott said. _"Because of me, I wasn't the one who got caught remember, and besides first I want to go see the Mystery stand before we go and catch up with the class at the pokéfarm." _Joey replied.

So on their way to the Mystery stand that was at the end of main street , the three kids occasionally stopped at some stands to look at what they were selling or what they had to offer. After a few stand they found themselves in front of this tiny stand where you could win a mystery pokéball. As always this is the time where Joey wants to show off his pretend psychic abilities. _"Step aside and let the psychic win this game"_ Joey said with a bit of an ego. _"Well, well, you want to try little lad. Go and try to pick the golden ball from the box."_ The salesman said. _"Not this again. You're not a psychic for god sake. Let us just go to the pokéfarm and then to class so we don't get in trouble."_ Scott said. _"Aww, Just let him try, I want to see if he can pull it off. Besides Mr. salesman over here has a bit of a reputation of deceiving his costumers. Isn't that right sir."_ Alley said with a huge smile on her face. Joey put his hand in to the box and began scrambling the balls around.

_"I see, I see, I can see the golden ball it's right here."_ Joey said. _"You see, you see, you see just nothing. Stop fouling around and pick a ball. You're not psychic, you're just a moron that's what you are."_ Scott said. After about a minute Joey pulled his hand out off the box. _"Ohhhh, you lost, too bad. So now let's go."_ Scott said. But Scott didn't look careful enough because Joey was holding the golden ball. _"How is this possible!"_ the salesman said. _"See, I told you I was psychic."_ Joey said with a surprising look on his face. _"Ooo, you were just lucky, that's all."_ Scott said with a soft voice. _"And we have our first winner of the day."_ The salesman shouted. The salesman pulled out three pokéballs and placed them in front of Joey. _"You can pick one, but only one. Oh and you can't return them even if you don't like the one you get."_ The salesman said. _"Which one will I choose, what do you think alley?"_ Joey asked her. _"Well I would close my eyes and just grab one."_ Alley replied. _"OK here I go."_ Joey said. Joey closed his eyes and threw out his arm. He grabbed the first ball his hand came in touch with. Then he opened his eyes and the three friend greeted the salesman.

_"What pokémon would be inside it?"_ Scott asked. _"Don't know, we'll see later, first let us get to the pokéfarm and catch up with our class."_ Joey said. So the three friends pushed and pulled themselves through the amount of people of the festival to get to the pokéfarm. The farm was only a few more minutes away when there came a man running from the other direction. The man was so it seemed in a hurry and didn't care who was standing in the way. So the man ran straight into Joey and didn't even excuse himself. Joey fell to the ground and let go off his new mystery pokéball. The ball flew into the air, then fell to the ground and began rolling towards the pokéfarm.

The three friends ran after the pokéball as fast as they could. The pokéball was catching up some speed cause of the road slightly going down. Joey was sprinting to catch it but was too late. The ball hit the front porch of the farm and it opened. A bleu with red spark came out of the pokéball and formed itself into a round shaped pokémon. The mystery pokémon was an Electrode. At the looks of the Electrode it wasn't that happy. Joey arrived at the farm and saw which pokémon was inside his new pokéball, but took a few steps back because he knew what was coming.

The Electrode started giving of a bright light and was making itself ready for an attack. Alley and Scott just arrived at the scene and went to stand with Joey. _"what is that, and why is it glowing?" _Alley asked. _"That there sis, is an Electrode and it is about to use its explosion move."_ Scott replied. _"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW"_ Joey screamed. But it was too late the Electrode exploded and blew the three friend back. A giant explosion to place at the farm, the front was destroyed and in the middle off the rubble lay a knockout Electrode. Black smoke was rising and people came from all over the place, even Miss Corral and her class.

_"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"_ Miss Corral and the pokéfarmer said at the same time. _"I'll tell you what happened, it were those three over there Miss Corral."_ Randy said. Randy was a classmate of the three friends and always accused them off everything. He was so what the goody two shoes of the class and never did something wrong according to Miss Corral. _"If it isn't you three again. You have detention for the rest of the week and have to repair the damage done to the front of the farm." _Miss Corral demanded. _"But it wasn't our fault, it was the man who bumped into us at the festival." _Scott said. _"And how does a man run into you at the festival, when you're supposed to be here with the rest of the class." _Miss Corral replied with anger. _"I don't know."_ Scott said. _"So I make my point. So let's head back to school and let the grownups fix this mess you made. Oh and Joey you can hand that pokéball to me, you won't be getting it back." _Miss Corral said.

Before they went back to school the three friends explained everything to the pokéfarmer about what happened and apologized. _"It's OK, it wasn't you're fault. About the repairs of the farm, I can handle it so you don't have to come. The farm needed a new look and now I have an excuse to tell my wife."_ The pokéfarmer said. The three friend said their goodbyes and left with their class and Miss Corral for school.

As the class arrived at school they finished classes and the three friend headed to detention. Detention was in the backroom of the school and was under supervising of Mister Graver. Mr. Graver was a very old and odd man, he was kind of like a mad scientist as you could say. So the three friends went to sit in the back of the room as they usually do and started making their homework. _"I hate detention, It's the worst two hours ever."_ Alley said. _"Yeah this is boring."_ Scott said. _"Just hang on for a few minutes."_ Joey said. About two minutes later a small Ralts came in. The Ralts was Joey's, he had gotten her from his aunt Diantha. Diantha was the champion in the Kalos Region and gave Joey Ralts as a gift for his 12th birthday. _"You're late. We've been in here for a half an hour. Where were you?" _Joey said to his Raltz. Raltz pulled up his shoulders and jumped on the desk joey was at. Mr. Graver didn't see Ralts because he was too busy making his equations. _"What is your Ralts doing here Joey?"_ Alley asked. _"It's going to get us out of detention. Ok Raltz, time to use hypnosis on Mr. Graver so he falls asleep."_ Joey said to his Ralts. Ralts sneaked to the teacher's desk and crawled under it. Her eyes started glowing and Mr. Graver fell with his head on the desk and began snoring. When Mr. Graver was fast asleep, the three friends could make a run for it.

By time the friends got out of school it was already dark out. The town was still full of people celebrating the festival. _"See you tomorrow Joey."_ Scott and Alley said. _"Ok see you."_ Joey replied. Scott and Alley went running to the stand in main street in front of the restaurant where they lived. Alley and Scott's parents had a restaurant called The Hungry Berry, but when the festival was around they had a giant stand that sold many snacks. _"You two are late, your shift started an hour ago. Did you have detention again."_ Mr. Stone said. Mr. Stone was the owner of the restaurant and also Scott and Alley's father, he was also the youngest son of Steven Stone. _"You better get started then, here are your aprons. Scott you're on kitchen duty and Alley I want you serving the customers."_ Mrs. Stone said. Mrs. Stone is the daughter of Professor Juniper and helps run the restaurant, in her spare time she is a pokémon nurse and helps at the breeding center.

_"Ok we'll get right to it."_ Scott and Alley said at the same time.

Meanwhile at Joey's place, Joey was making dinner with his mom. His mom was the caretaker and owner of the pokémon breeding center and her name was Beth. She is also best friends and colleagues with Scott and Alley's mom. _"So how was school today?" _She asked her son. _"The usual." _Joey said. They headed to the table and started eating. _"So we'll be heading to the restaurant later, and rom there will go to the festival to see the fireworks."_ Joey's mom said. _" Ok great, Oh and he's back in town, Mom"_ Joey said. _"What, Where, when did you see him?" _Beth said. _"He ran into me and Scott at the festival, but he didn't know it was us." _Joey replied. _"Does Scott know?" _Beth said. _"No he doesn't, but we'll have to tell him soon. Scott needs to know who he is and that Alley isn't his sister."_ Joey said. _"Not now, first we need to figure out what he is doing here and what he's planning. And also inform Mr. and Mrs. Stone about this."_ Joey's mom said.

Later that night the man is standing in front of the restaurant staring at the room where Scott is sleeping. The man turns around and disappears in the night.


End file.
